


Oh! Darling

by midoriverte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2017, M/M, Pure shameless fluff, day 1: honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: Hide has made it his mission to embarrass Kaneki.





	Oh! Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by sondeneige

The only thing Hide loved more than coming up with embarrassing pet names for Kaneki was Kaneki himself.

It had started small, Hide noticed that Kaneki blushed just a little every time he called him “babe”, even when they were alone. He hadn’t actually done it on purpose, but once he had accidentally let it slip in front of Kaneki’s coworkers.

“Thanks, babe!” He had said, nonchalantly, naively, when Kaneki gave him his latte.

He swore Kaneki almost dropped the cup in shock. The poor boy went beet red while his coworkers looked on in incredulous delight at what they had just heard.

Flustered, Kaneki ended up fluttering his hands, unsure of what to do, and heading to the back where, as Touka informed Hide, Kaneki was standing with his apron over his face to hide how red it had become.

Hide would have felt a little bad about it, but later Kaneki came out to bring him a piece of free cake, and he was smiling, just a little.

Not that “babe” wasn’t a good pet name that Hide intended to use at every opportunity, but he wanted to expand his arsenal a bit.

He soon learned that Kaneki didn’t react to every endearment the same way, which made it all the more fun to find the ones that would completely fluster him.

So that Kaneki wouldn’t get too used to it, Hide threw in some nicknames that he knew would just be exasperating (“sugar pie” got him a smack in the back of the head with the menu).

“Darling”, similarly, merely got Hide an eyeroll. Which sucked, because Hide was rather fond of that one.

“Hey, could you grab me some extra sugar for my coffee, _honey_?”

Kaneki had already been turned away to walk back to the counter, and Hide was pleased to see that he actually stumbled a bit, and he could see the back of his neck and ears going red.

He mumbled something about brining Hide the sugar, but Nishiki was the one who ended up bring it to him in the end.

“What happened to Kaneki?” Hide asked, raising his eyebrows.

“He’s splashing his face with cold water from the sink, trying to get the blushing to go down.”

“Is it working?”

“No.”

Hide never would have thought that “honey” would have been so powerful. He decided to reserve that fact for future reference.

The trick to flustering Kaneki was not to call attention to the name itself. To throw it in so casually that it seemed like an afterthought. If Hide put too much emphasis on the name, he would just get an eyeroll because Kaneki knew he was teasing (maybe that was why sugar pie hadn’t worked, Hide hadn’t been able to say it without nearly bursting into laughter).

Hide wasn’t sure he was going to being able to top what he had managed to pull off today.

He was waiting for Kaneki to finish cleaning up the café. Technically it was closed but Kaneki let Hide sit around, drinking coffee and generally being a nuisance while he closed the store alongside Touka and Nishiki.

Of course, Kaneki also brought Hide a piece of chocolate cake to eat while he did so.

“Thanks!” Hide said gratefully, having barely eaten anything that day. “You’re the best, sweetheart.”

Kaneki had reached to take Hide’s empty coffee cup from him, and dropped it immediately. It smashed on the floor, but Kaneki didn’t even seem to notice.

“H-Hide!” Kaneki said, his face was so red it looked like he might pass out from the blood rush. He had been holding a stack of menus under his other arm and he actually put them over his face to hide it.

“What did you do now?” Touka, who had come out when she heard something break, asked.

“I just called him ‘sweetheart’!”

“ _Hide_!” Kaneki moaned.

“And I don’t know why he’s so surprised,” Hide smirked. “He is my sweetheart, after all.”

“God,” Kaneki mumbled from behind his menus. “You’re going to kill me one day.”

Touka mumbled something that sounded a lot like “idiots”.

Hide made a mental note that “sweetheart” was one of the most powerful names of all. So powerful that he figured he’d have to try it out in the bedroom.

It didn’t take Kaneki long to finish cleaning up after he finally calmed down, and the two of them started walking home.

“It’s cold,” Hide complained.

“I told you to bring a better jacket,” Kaneki said.

Hide nudged Kaneki with his shoulder and said, “I have you to keep me warm, though.”

Kaneki sighed and put his arm around Hide’s shoulders, and Hide snuggled into him gratefully.

“Kaneki?”

“Mmm?”

“Does it bother you when I use pet names when you’re at work?”

“No,” Kaneki sighed. “It embarrasses me, and I think it might kill me one day, but I don’t mind it.”

“You don’t want me to stop?”

“Why would I want that?” Kaneki sounded genuinely surprised. “I…, well,” Kaneki seemed oddly embarrassed. “I mean, I kinda like it.”

Hide brightened. “You do?”

“I… I like that people know I’m yours.”

“That’s… kind of kinky, Kaneki.”

“No,” Kaneki said. “I take that back.”

“There is no taking it back!” Hide laughed. “I know it now.”

 “I regret everything,” Kaneki groaned.

The two of them got home and tried to warm themselves up. It was fairly late so they quickly changed into their warmest pyjamas and jumped into bed.

Hide snuggled up to Kaneki, and Kaneki wrapped an arm around his waist so that they could spoon properly.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Hide sighed gratefully.

“I don’t know why _you’re_ complaining,” Kaneki laughed quietly. “You’re the one who leeched my body heat all the way home.”

“Not the same as properly cuddling.”

“If you say so.”

Despite all the coffee he had drank, Hide soon found that he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

“Good night, Kaneki,” Hide mumbled.

Kaneki gently nuzzled the back of Hide’s neck, then said, quietly. “Good night, my love.”

And suddenly Hide knew how Kaneki felt when he used his nicknames.


End file.
